harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Minister van Toverkunst
De Minister van Toverkunst (Engels: Minister for Magic) is de politieke leider van de tovergemeenschap van het Verenigd Koninkrijk en Ierland, en het hoogste lid van het Ministerie van Toverkunst, dat zij controleren. De positie komt enigszins overeen met de premier van de Britse Dreuzels. De Minister wordt geadviseerd over tovenaarszaken door hun stafleden en door de andere Hoofden van de Departementen. Ze zijn ook voorzitter van de Wikenweegschaar om tovenaarswetten te passeren of belangrijke rechtszaken te horen (zoals Harry Potter's hoorzitting), hoewel het vonnis wordt beslist bij meerderheid van stemmen, inclusief die van de Minister zelf. Veel andere landen in de Toverwereld hebben ook Ministers en hebben vergelijkbare regeringsstelsels, zoals de Bulgaarse Minister. Ondanks dat hij het hoofd is van de tovergemeenschap van Groot-Brittannië en Ierland, is het gebruikelijk voor de Minister om een façade van vrede en veiligheid te handhaven om de controle en tevredenheid van het volk te behouden, ook al betekent dit het schaamteloos liegen tegen de burgers, hen in gevaar brengen, en de media dwingen om de beweringen van het Ministerie te bevestigen. Dit was een teken van de corruptie in de tijd van de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog. De Minister van Toverkunst werd formeel benoemd in 1707, toen Ulick Grondel werd verkozen als de eerste Minister van Toverkunst. De Minister wordt democratisch gekozen via publieke stemming en er is geen vaste limiet aan de ambtstermijn van de Minister. Er moeten echter regelmatig verkiezingen worden gehouden met een maximale interval van zeven jaar.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Ministers for Magic" op ''Pottermore'' Geschiedenis De positie werd aan Albus Perkamentus aangeboden, die op zijn minst drie gelegenheden weigerde. Dit kwam door het verleden van Perkamentus, waardoor hij ervan overtuigd was dat hij niet te vertrouwen was met macht. Nadat Milene Boterberg zich voorbereidde om met pensioen te gaan, was Bartolomeus Krenck Sr. de volgende hoofdkandidaat, vanwege zijn wrede maar effectieve methode om de Zwarte Kunsten te bestrijden tijdens de Eerste Tovenaarsoorlog, totdat hij zijn zoon Bartolomeus Krenck Jr veroordeelde tot levenslange opsluiting in Azkaban omdat hij een Dooddoener was. Het was na de vermoedelijke dood van zijn zoon dat het publiek medelijden met de jongen begon te krijgen en dacht dat Krenck te nalatig was als vader, wat leidde tot een daling in zijn populariteit, waardoor hij de campagnestrijd verloor tegen Droebel. (1990-1996), Rufus Schobbejak (1996-1997), Pius Dikkers (1997-1998) en Romeo Wolkenveldt (1998-ca. 2019)]] Cornelis Droebel was Minister van 1990 tot 1996. Gedurende zijn eerste dagen op kantoor had hij niet veel zelfvertrouwen en bombardeerde daarom Perkamentus voortdurend met brieven om advies. Tijdens het laatste jaar van zijn ambtstermijn, werd Droebel overvallen door misleidende waanideeën omdat Perkamentus beweerde dat Voldemort was teruggekeerd en misbruikte zijn positie om te voorkomen dat dat nieuws zich zou verspreiden, om zowel zijn machtspositie als de vrede waar het Ministerie zo hard voor had gewerkt te behouden. Uiteindelijk, toen Droebel werd gedwongen om te accepteren dat Voldemort inderdaad was teruggekeerd, forceerde de tovergemeenschap zijn ontslag en na twee weken van vergeefse pogingen om in functie te blijven, werd hij in juli 1996 vervangen door Rufus Schobbejak. Schobbejak's termijn liep voor een jaar, waarin hij niet veel beter leek te zijn dan Droebel, ondanks zijn ervaring en pro-activiteit; hij stopte zaken in de doofpot en hield onjuiste verdachten vast om het te laten lijken alsof hij iets tot stand bracht. Door dezelfde fouten te maken als zijn voorganger, gaf hij weinig kans om een effectieve verdediging als geheel op te bouwen, en uiteindelijk kostte het hem zijn leven toen hij overweldigd en gedood werd in augustus 1997, met de officiële reden dat hij ontslag had genomen. Hij werd vervangen door een marionet van Voldemort, Pius Dikkers. Dikkers, onder invloed van de Imperiusvloek door Jeegers, werd benoemd tot Minister, hoewel hij eigenlijk alleen Voldemort's marionet was, met de Heer van het Duister die effectief de echte Minister werd. Terwijl Dikkers moest omgaan met de dagelijkse gang van zaken, waaronder het veranderen van het gehele Ministerie om te voldoen aan de ideologie van de Dooddoeners, was Voldemort vrij om zijn heerschappij buiten de regering uit te breiden. Voldemort kondigde zichzelf niet aan als Minister, maar bleef zich in de schaduw verstoppen om onzekerheid en twijfel binnen de tovergemeenschap te veroorzaken en hen te verhinderen om iemand te vertrouwen en een opstand te vormen die het Ministerie en de Dooddoeners mogelijk zou hebben overweldigd. Tegen het einde van de oorlog werd Romeo Wolkenveldt aangesteld als waarnemend Minister, waarvan de functie later permanent werd. Zijn termijn leidde tot een revolutie van het gehele Ministerie, waarbij alle corruptie die het vóór en tijdens de overname had ingevoerd, werd geëlimineerd. In 2019 had Hermelien Griffel Wolkenveldt opgevolgd als Minister van Toverkunst. Lijst van Britse Ministers van Toverkunst 18e eeuw 19e Eeuw 20e Eeuw 21e eeuw Tijdlijn ImageSize = width:660 height:auto barincrement:13 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:30 right:150 left:25 AlignBars = early DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1707 till:2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:18 start:1707 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.97,0.97,0.97) id:PA value:purple id:EM value:blue Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Popes PlotData= width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:Popes from:1707 till:1718 color:PA text:"Ulick Grondel (1707-1718)" from:1718 till:1726 color:PA text:"Damocles Bijlhout (1718-1726)" from:1726 till:1733 color:PA text:"Perseus Park (1726-1733)" from:1733 till:1747 color:PA text:"Eldrik Kannewasser (1733-1747)" from:1747 till:1752 color:PA text:"Albert Bootsman (1747-1752)" from:1752 till:1752 color:PA text:"Basil Fluimbast (1752)" from:1752 till:1770 color:PA text:"Havestus Goor (1752-1770)" from:1770 till:1781 color:PA text:"Maximiliaan Groepzicht (1770-1781)" from:1781 till:1789 color:PA text:"Portos Knuister (1781-1789)" from:1789 till:1798 color:PA text:"Zalvian Goderecht (1789-1798)" from:1798 till:1811 color:PA text:"Artemisia Luifkens (1798-1811)" from:1811 till:1819 color:PA text:"Gerrit Zwalp (1811-1819)" from:1819 till:1827 color:PA text:"Josephien Hork (1819-1827)" from:1827 till:1835 color:PA text:"Ottalien Guichel (1827-1835)" from:1835 till:1841 color:PA text:"Rudolfus van Detta (1835-1841)" from:1841 till:1849 color:PA text:"Hortensia Flinkevoedt (1841-1849)" from:1849 till:1855 color:PA text:"Evangelien Kakelaer (1849-1855)" from:1855 till:1858 color:PA text:"Priscilla van de Meer (1855-1858)" from:1858 till:1865 color:PA text:"Donald van Vaal (1858-1865)" from:1865 till:1903 color:PA text:"Frans Spats (1865-1903)" from:1903 till:1912 color:PA text:"Venusia Krakeling (1903-1912)" from:1912 till:1923 color:PA text:"Schutter van Havermoude (1912-1923)" from:1923 till:1925 color:PA text:"Joris Heerald (1923-1925)" from:1925 till:1939 color:PA text:"Hector Fuillack (1925-1939)" from:1939 till:1948 color:PA text:"Leonard van Voorraedt-Maaning (1939-1948)" from:1948 till:1959 color:PA text:"Wilhelmina Tuif (1948-1959)" from:1959 till:1962 color:PA text:"Ignatius Tuif (1959-1962)" from:1962 till:1968 color:PA text:"Norbert Zuigh (1962-1968)" from:1968 till:1975 color:PA text:"Euphemia Juttemis (1968-1975)" from:1975 till:1980 color:PA text:"Harold Minzaam (1975-1980)" from:1980 till:1990 color:PA text:"Milene Boterberg (1980-1990)" from:1990 till:1996 color:PA text:"Cornelis Droebel (1990-1996)" from:1996 till:1997 color:PA text:"Rufus Schobbejak (1996-1997)" from:1997 till:1998 color:PA text:"Pius Dikkers (1997-1998)" from:1998 till:2018 color:PA text:"Romeo Wolkenveldt (1998-ca. 2019)" from:2018 till:2020 color:PA text:"Hermelien Griffel (ca. 2019-?)" Relatie met de Dreuzelpremier Eén van de taken van Minister van Toverkunst is om met de Britse Dreuzelpremier te corresponderen over alle lopende gebeurtenissen in de toverwereld die het Verenigd Koninkrijk in zijn geheel zullen beïnvloeden, bv. Voldemort's terugkeer. Dit omvat het zichzelf voorstellen aan de Dreuzelpremier, mocht er een verandering van ambt zijn aan beide kanten. Een klein portret in de hoek van het kantoor van de premier fungeert als afgezant tussen de twee ministers. Hij kondigt de komst van de Minister van Toverkunst aan, wachtend op het antwoord van de premier (meestal berustend op het onvermijdelijke). Men gaat er vanuit dat een Permanente Plakbezwering over het portret moet zijn uitgesproken, want noch de premier nog zijn deskundigen konden het van zijn locatie verwijderen. Bekende correspondenties Ergens tussen 1990 en 1993 stelde Droebel zich voor aan de nieuw gekozen Dreuzelpremier en informeerde hem over het bestaan van de magische gemeenschap die in het geheim tussen de Dreuzels leefden. Droebel verzekerde de Dreuzelpremier dat ze elkaar waarschijnlijk niet meer zouden zien tenzij er zich een noodgeval voor zou doen. Droebel beweerde ook dat de vorige premier had geprobeerd hem het raam uit te gooien, in de overtuiging dat hij een geplande grap van zijn politieke oppositie was. Rond juli 1993 bezocht Droebel opnieuw het kantoor van de premier om hem te informeren over de ontsnapping van Sirius Zwarts uit Azkaban, de tovenaarsgevangenis. Tijdens dit bezoek vertelde Droebel de premier ook over Voldemort, om de premier in staat te stellen een grondig begrip te hebben van wat er gaande was, hoewel hij de naam niet hardop durfde uit te spreken, maar dit in plaats daarvan op een stuk papier schreef. In augustus 1994 kwam Droebel opdagen om verslag te doen van het fiasco tijdens het Wereldkampioenschap Zwerkbal, aangezien de slachtoffers ook Dreuzels waren. Ook informeerde hij een verbijsterende premier dat het Ministerie van Toverkunst draken en een sfinx naar Groot-Brittannië zou importeren voor het Toverschool Toernooi, dat later dat jaar op Zweinstein zou plaatsvinden. Enige tijd vóór juli 1996 verscheen een verwarde Droebel kort op het kantoor van de premier om hem te vertellen dat er een massale ontsnapping uit Azkaban had plaatsgevonden. Rond juli 1996 verscheen Droebel en kondigde de premier aan dat de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog was begonnen en gaf toe dat de duistere machten in hun gemeenschap verantwoordelijk waren voor de verschillende sombere en tragische gebeurtenissen in de Dreuzelwereld. Daarnaast introduceerde Droebel zijn opvolger, Rufus Schobbejak. Toen Voldemort het Ministerie van Toverkunst overnam, was het mogelijk dat marionet-Minister Pius Dikkers niet was uitgezonden om de Dreuzelpremier te ontmoeten, zoals de traditie in het verleden was, vanwege de houding van de Dooddoeners tegenover Dreuzels en Dreuzelgeborenen. Toen Romeo Wolkenveldt in 1998 tot Minister werd benoemd, is het mogelijk, zo niet waarschijnlijk, dat hij de premier ontmoette om zichzelf niet alleen voor te stellen (hij was in 1996 aangesteld als secretaris van de premier om zijn veiligheid te garanderen)''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'', Hoofdstuk 1 (De Andere Minister), maar om de Dreuzelpremier te verzekeren dat de oorlog was geëindigd. Toen Hermelien Griffel omstreeks 2019 tot Minister werd benoemd, stelde zij, net als haar voorgangers, zich waarschijnlijk ook voor aan de zittende premier. Trivia * In de Amerikaanse edities wordt de Minister de "Minister of ''Magic" genoemd. In de films lijken zowel "Minister ''of Magic" als "Minister for Magic" aanvaardbaar te zijn, aangezien verschillende personages deze verschillende benamingen gebruiken. In ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1'', wanneer Schobbejak bij het Nest arriveert, vraagt George zich wat de "Minister of ''Magic" komt doen; wanneer Romeo's Patronus het huwelijk van Bill en Fleur onderbreekt, noemt hij de Minister hetzelfde. Echter, wanneer Pius Dikkers later in de film zijn toespraak geeft, noemt hij zichzelf de "Minister ''for ''Magic". De reden hierachter is onbekend. * Basil Fluimbast onderscheidt zich als de Minister van Toverkunst met de kortst bekende ambtstermijn: 2 maanden, in 1752. De langste termijn was die van Frans Spats, die 38 jaar duurde, van 1865 tot 1903. Er is minstens één buitenlandse Minister van Toverkunst met een kortere termijn dan Fluimbast, namelijk: Joshua Sankara, Minister van Toverkunst van Burkina Faso voor twee dagen in 2006. * Blijkbaar moet de Minister goedkeuring van een meerderheid in de Wikenweegschaar krijgen voor alle wetgeving. * Sinds Romeo's benoeming tot de nieuwe Minister van Toverkunst is weggelaten uit [[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2]], is er geen vermelding van wie wordt benoemd in die positie na het laatste gevecht. * Wanneer de verhouding tussen de Minister van Toverkunst en de Dreuzelpremier op dezelfde manier is verlopen sinds de oprichting van het Ministerie, en veronderstelt kan worden dat de Dreuzelpremiers in het Harry Potter-universum allemaal hetzelfde zijn als hun echte tegenhangers, dan illustreert de volgende tabel de Minister van Toverkunst die zich aan de respectievelijke premiers zouden hebben voorgesteld: Verschijning * ''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'''' * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'' * [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film)|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker]] * [[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks]] * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins]] * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'' * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1'' * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2'' * ''Pottermore'' * ''Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind'' * [[Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind (toneelstuk)|''Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind (toneelstuk)]] * [[LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4|''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4]] * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' * ''Harry Potter for Kinect'' * ''Harry Potter: The Character Vault'' Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (gedeeltelijke) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wiki en:Minister for Magic fr:Ministre de la Magie pl:Minister Magii Categorie:Minister van Toverkunst